Novelty
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Pre-slash. Harry finds out that the other Hogwarts Champion can sympathize with him.


**Title:** Novelty  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cedric/Harry (pre-slash), Ron/Hermione (mentioned)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,181  
 **Summary:** Pre-slash. Harry finds out that the other Hogwarts Champion can sympathize with him.  
 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Little Leagues - Round 2 - Keeper - Write about the emotion loneliness without using the word "lonely"

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for ravenclawz who asked for Harry/Cedric. I hope that it's okay that it's more pre-slash.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Competition

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used – Heartbeat

* * *

Harry watched as everyone interacted around him. They ignored him, focusing their attention on their friends. He wasn't deemed worthy of their attention. Liars, cheaters, and attention-seekers didn't need any sort of acknowledgement.

They thought he put his name in the cup despite the age restriction. Others weren't able to get past it, but a fourteen-year old, one that is an average student at best, was able to find a way around the magic to do the deed. They all called him a liar, a cheater. They accused him of taking the attention away from the rightful Hogwarts Champion. They accused him of trying to steal the glory from Hufflepuff.

And that was just so far from the truth. Harry didn't care about glory. He didn't need any added fame. He certainly didn't need the prize money. His life was already in constant danger, so why would he go out of his way to risk it even more?

No one understood that, though. Even Ron and Hermione turned against him, believing the lies that were spewed by their angry peers. Ron allowed his jealousy to cloud his judgment while Hermione simply followed Ron's example, acting like a sheep in a way she never had before.

Harry watched from a distance as Ron and Hermione got closer and closer to each other, shared disgust at Harry's perceived actions bringing them together in the way shared adventure hadn't been able to.

He couldn't wait for this competition to be over. He never wanted to compete and now he was stuck, unless he wanted to forfeit his magic that is.

When his classmates grouped together, Harry looked on longingly, wishing he could join and be one of the many. He wished, not for the first time, that he could simply blend in, wished he didn't have the scar that set him apart from everyone else.

He watched from the secluded alcove, eyes following the passing students. He wondered if he would ever belong.

One day, after the first task had been completed, Harry ambled over to the Black Lake. Hermione had been trying to talk to Harry quietly, but as soon as Ron entered the scene, she ran from him to the redhead. Once again, she chose Ron over him, despite the fact that Harry didn't do anything to deserve the lack of loyalty.

Now he just wanted to be left by himself, a desire that he never thought he would actually have. He thought no one would bother him by the Black Lake, not that many people were going out of their way to bother Harry. There were a few Gryffindors that decided Harry was their hero after the way he faced the dragon, but he didn't want to surround himself with people who would so easily turn their backs on him.

The crunch of grass was calming as he strode to the Black Lake. He stared at the ground, not watching where he was going. He saw hands, palms face down on the ground, before he saw anything else, and he lifted his head.

He swallowed, when he realized he was staring at the back of Cedric Diggory, the true Hogwarts Champion. "I'm sorry. I'll just go," he quietly mumbled, already turning to flee.

"You don't have to," Cedric's soft voice said. "I've been a bit isolated lately. I wouldn't mind the companionship."

Harry's eyes widened. " _You've_ been isolated. You're the school's hero. What do you know about being by yourself? Everyone wants to be around you."

Cedric turned his head so Harry was looking into soft brown eyes that held so many emotions. He could see the turmoil in their depths and felt like he was seeing into Cedric's very soul. "Even surrounded by people, you can be by yourself," Cedric intoned wisely.

Harry sat down next to him. "I guess being champions isn't as great as everyone thinks, eh?"

"No, it isn't," Cedric agreed. "You get glory and money if you win, but throughout the whole tournament, you need to deal with everything by yourself. There's no one you can turn to because the ones not participating wouldn't understand, and the other champions are too focused on winning to want to discuss the hardships."

"I'm not too focused on winning. In fact, I'd love for you to win. I just want to survive this stupid tournament. No one seems to understand that people have died during it. Why would I cheat in order to possibly dying young?"

"Been waiting to say that for awhile?" Cedric asked, smirking knowingly.

Harry blushed at Cedric's twinkling eyes. "Maybe. I'm sick of being accused of things that I know aren't true."

Cedric nodded. "People in the wizarding world aren't very loyal. They'll believe anything they're told. It's one of the major failures of this world. No one can think for themselves."

"I understand why the pure-bloods stay, and even the half-bloods that grew up in this world. Why do the Muggle-born and Muggle-raised stay, though?"

Cedric shrugged. "They love magic and being surrounded by magic. They'd have to act like Muggles if they went back to that world and most of them don't want to revert to how they acted before they started learning about magic."

"You say you feel isolated. Is there ever a time you don't feel like that?"

Cedric took Harry's hand, and Harry could swear he could hear his own heartbeat pick up the pace. He wondered if Cedric could hear it, too. He was distracted by his heartbeat, but Cedric squeezing his hand drew his attention back to the older boy. "This is the least alone I have felt in awhile. Everyone thinks they know me, but they only see what they want to see. They don't know the actual me. They don't take the time to talk to me like you have. It's a remarkable experience to have someone actually listen to me."

"It's nice for me, too. Most people only see the scar. You haven't looked up at my forehead once, though. Even Ron, my very first friend, asked to see my scar when we first met. I really hate it."

"So you do understand. Even when you're surrounded by people, you can still feel like you're by yourself."

"Yeah."

Harry realized Cedric still hadn't let go of his hand, and he didn't want to draw attention to it, even as his hand began to feel clammy. "I - I should be going," he admitted, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cedric smiled like he knew the truth of Harry's desires. "Okay. I'll see you around. I would definitely love to talk to you some more."

Harry swallowed nervously. "I'd like that too."

They both stood up and Cedric surprised Harry with a soft, chaste kiss to the cheek. "If you ever want company, don't hesitate to come find me."

Harry nodded, having lost the ability to talk. He watched Cedric walk away, his heart pattering at a racy tempo. Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone, and it was a novel feeling.


End file.
